Mothers love is a tight bond
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: What happens when someone you trust tells you something that changes how you feel towards them? Can you forgive them?complete
1. Default Chapter

This idea came into my head while writing my last story. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it.  
  
Add disclaimers here*** thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sit here thing of everything he said. His words go around me and sting. I feel as though everything I have known has been a lie. It has right? A sigh escapes my lips. How could this be? I wish now he would never have told me. He had kept his secret to long though. It was time to let the truth out. But it was hard to believe. What can I believe now?  
  
I get up and pour me some tea. It calms my nerves. Least it used to. Forgive is such a hard word. Most want it and it is easy to ask for. But to give. Yes to give is very hard. I want to try though. I understand he never meant to hurt me. Maybe before but not after. As he told me everything my heart shattered. I have begun to pick up the pieces. My pride is wounded. But I feel a whole in my chest. He can fill it. But do I want him to?  
  
As I go sit down I see a picture of us. I pick it up and stare at it. We look so happy there. Are we not? He could have been lying then. But he said he truly cared. My love for him is still so very strong. He is my world. I touch his face in the picture and feel a sense of hollowness. It has gone on enough I must forgive or move on.  
  
How can I without him? His smile or laughter is what I look forward to. Yet how can I be sure that he is not lying again? I cannot. Trust has to be earned after it is broken. I decide then to give him a second chance. After all I still love him. Love conquers all right? I sure hoped so as I phoned his apartment. My fingers shook and it got hard to breath. Soon I heard his voice. He sounds tired.   
  
" Shuichi, err Kurama this is shoiri. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tomorrow night for dinner?"  
  
" I would love to." He says so gentle and sweet.   
  
We talk for a few then we say our goodbye's. I want my son back. Tomorrow I will tell him that he is still my son. That I love him. That we can fix our relationship. After all I am his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I might have misspelled her name. Sorry if I did. I tried looking it up but could not find it. Anyways review and let me know what you think. This is a one shot just so you know! Bye 


	2. Second chapter

This is for all of you who asked for another chapter. So I dedicate this one to you all. This takes place the night Kurama comes to dinner. Yes it is still in his mothers view. I have a story on how she found out. I will post that one later. Maybe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was so nervous I could not sleep. After trying for a while I had to get up. I then went downstairs and cleaned the living room and kitchen. Then because I was not able to sleep I went and looked to be sure I had his favorite dishes.   
  
Soon I went back upstairs to my room to lay down. My husband and his son have been gone for a week. I wish I could talk to him now. But to tell him my son Is not would seem strange. Then I come to the realization that I would have to keep Shuichi's secret from them. Shuichi yes that is the name I gave him. He will never be Kurama to me. He will always be my little Shuichi. At two am I fell to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream about when he told me. A nightmare is not quite the word to use. It was far worse. A creature with yellow skin and brown shaggy hair. His eyes were a deep purple. He had claws and sharp teeth. He grabbed me from behind and said he was using me as bait for Youko. I knew no Youko and I was scared I would not see my family again. Visions of my sons and my husband ran through my mind.   
  
Then I am hanging form a chain. My arms are held up over my head. Smells that are both rotten flesh and blood fill my nose. I feel sick to my stomach. I have cuts and bruises on my body. Still I wonder who this Youko was and why a beast thought keeping me would help him. I hear voices coming this way. Screams of pain and death follow them. I shudder at the thought of those coming my way. My gaze lands on four boys. One is taller than the rest with orange red hair. Next to him is a boy with black hair that is slicked back. Beside him is a much shorter one with spiky hair and a white starburst. Then my heart hit's the ground. My dear sweet son is with them. Shuichi had come to save me. But how?  
  
Then I see my son get replaced with a silver haired creature. He looked like a animal. Ears on the top of his head and a tail. His eyes were a cold gold. A shiver went up my spine. I saw him uncaring kill the demon that had taken me hostage. Then I hear the demon utter that name. Youko Kurama. Then right in front of me the creature called Youko Kurama turned back into my son. I screamed at him to get away from me. Then I passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up with a cold sweat pouring down. I look at the time. It is now almost six. I get up to take a shower. In order to forgive I must understand my son. My chest hurts as I cry under the shower. I fall onto the cold tub. Water running over me. It hits me that I never knew him. It hurts to much. As I cry I go over every good memory I have of him. Of us as a family.   
  
Soon I pull myself back together. I get dressed and lay down on the couch. I picked up Shuichi's baby book. I begin to look through it. As I read everything I wrote I notice something I was blind to notice before. HE was always smatter. He always seemed like he knew more than his small years. I had noticed it. It is in my hand writing.   
  
I fall asleep with his picture. I awake with a start. I had heard children laughing outside. I in a rush go to see what time it is. It is now 3 pm. Time to start our meal. As I cook I think of what to say. Soon the food is done and the table is set. Knowing Shuichi he will be right on time if not early. I run upstairs and get dressed. I pull my hair back. As I look at myself I see a older wiser woman staring at me. My eyes have gone sadder. Dark circles are under them making them stand out. Seeing how different I look I go and hide it with makeup. I want to give this a good chance.   
  
Door bell rings and my stomach falls. I let out a sigh. Never have I ever been scared or lost at what to say to my son. Yet life throws you little and big curves. I have been through a lot. Raising my son alone. This is just another trail sent my way.  
  
I open the door and I look into the same green eyes of my son. He looks sadder and very nervous. I go and hug him. How can I not? To see him so sad tears me up. I want to hold him and make him feel better. I let him go and let him inside. I see he is alone. I feel better knowing that.  
  
My eyes takes him in. His silk forest green shirt looks good on him. So does his khaki pants. The light tan makes his shirt stand out more. His eyes are filled with worry. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
" How are you mother?" He asks me.  
  
Mother? Am I ? " I don't know. Really I do not know." I answer him. I go and sit down.  
  
HE sits down across from me. We stare at one another. After he took me home from that place that horrible night. He explained who and what he was. Why he was here. Why he stayed. This was the first time since I told him to leave that I saw him.   
  
WE sit in a uncomfortable silence. Each waiting for the other to talk. I then tell him to eat. We then eat in silence. It never was like this before. We used to be close. I then take the matters in my own hands. I start asking him normal questions. Then I ask him to explain again what he is. EH does all this with a sad voice. I then listen and make a decision.   
  
I move over to him and wrap my arms around him. I will get used to him as he is. I cannot bear to become motherless. My son is my life so it would be like killing myself. AS I hold him I also come to the conclusion that Our relationship has changed. We will make it work.  
  
" Shuichi, I will always love you. I forgive you for lying to me. For now on I want us to be honest with each other. I want my son back. I will always be your mother. " Then I kiss him.   
  
Tears pour down his checks and he agrees. We are on the road to reestablishing our relationship. It will be hard. But it is well worth it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here it is!! Hope that this is a good ending!! For those who want to know Kurama's view I will be posting the whole story before she found out till a few months after this story. The name will be when your past comes a calling!! So look for it!! Please review and tell me what you think!! Bye!! 


End file.
